Yuuta's Advanture
by Syusuke
Summary: Thanks for the help of wildcomets, and the fic is better than the raw one now! Credits to her!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tenisu no Oujisama/ Prince of Tennis(or whatever else you call it) nor any of the characters which comes out in my fic.

Yuuta's Adventure

Summer holidays is coming, Yuuta was packing his bag and preparing to head home.

He was thinking about the skills he had learned today as he was on his way home. Suddenly, a flash of light blinded Yuuta for a while, but he did not know that he had accidentally entered the time dimension, which will bring him back to his past (his mind too focused on the new skills Mizuki had taught him that day). His vision returned, he was about open the door, when he heard a boy's voice coming behind the door. Feeling curious, he opened it slightly, as not to scare anyone inside, to take a peek on what was happening behind the door.

To his surprise, he saw a young boy, who looked like him, asking "his brother" to play with him.

"Aniki, can we go out to play? I have finished my homework." young Yuuta asked.

"…" young Syusuke did not say anything, he seemed to be daydreaming.

"Aniki! I'm talking to you!" young Yuuta somehow felt annoyed after waiting for sometime for a reply.

"Yuuta? When did you come back?" young Syusuke asked, only just realising that his brother had returned home.

"What's going on? Why is there a boy who looks like me and aniki in our house?" the older Yuuta muttered.

Both young Yuuta and Syusuke seemed not to hear his voice and continued their chat.

"What are you talking about aniki? I have returned home a long time ago, and you have been sitting at the same place ever since I have returned. Can't you remember?" young Yuuta asked, with his forehead frowned.

"Did I? Saa…I didn't realize I've been sitting for that long." Young Syusuke said with a smile.

"Aniki…alright, let's skip this. Can we go out now? You promised me that you would take me out to play every time I have completed my homework." Young Yuuta asked again, and also reminded his brother about the promised he had made with him.

"…ok…let's leave a note before we go…" young Syusuke suggested.

Yuuta felt suspicious about the way "aniki" was talking, and since none of them had noticed him, he decided to follow them.

After some time of walking, they have finally stopped and played in the playground; they used to go most of the time. Young Yuuta sat down on the swing and called young Syusuke to give him a push. Young Syusuke pushed as hard as he could, so that young Yuuta could swing very high. While young Yuuta was having fun, Yuuta was both watching and trying to recall about the scene he had saw before as he found it familiar. Young Syusuke fainted suddenly while young Yuuta was still having fun. Yuuta wanted to help him, but he did't know what to do, as he wasn't able to be seen nor heard by anyone.

Just then, a girl past by, it was young Yumiko. She rushed towards young Syusuke, and checked the temperature on his forehead. She helped young Yuuta down before checking the temperature of young Syusuke, and carried him to the clinic nearby. Yuuta followed them too as he was worried about him, Yumiko asking young Yuuta the reason why both of them were in the playground when they were supposed to be staying at home. Young Yuuta answered her with tears on his eyes. After some time waiting, the result has finally out (even Yuuta was nervous about it). It was a relief to know that young Syusuke was fine, as all of them were getting worried just him. Yumiko carried him home after the checkup.

After reaching home, young Yuuta asked young Syusuke the reason why he still brought him out to play when he was not feeling well, and it was a high fever too.

"Because I've promised you, didn't I? Young Syusuke replied with a smile on his face.

Both Yuuta and young Yuuta burst out in tears after hearing it and scolded him "Baka". Young Syusuke felt surprised at the outburst, but he still took out his handkerchief and wiped young Yuuta's tears away.

After Yuuta wiped away his tears, he found himself standing in font of his house again. He wondered what happened just now, and opened the door slightly to take a peek. There wasn't anyone in the living room, so he opened it more widely to and stepped in.

"Welcome back, Yuuta!" a voice came from the dining table, which scared Yuuta a bit.

It was Syusuke, who was about to put the food onto the table. As usual, Syusuke smiled at Yuuta every time they saw each other, and told him to come over as the dinner is about to start soon. Yuuta's tears started to flow out again after seeing the smile of his brother. Syusuke felt shocked to see the expression of Yuuta's, and asked him if anyone had been bulliing him. Yuuta kept quite for a while and mutter "Baka Aniki". Syusuke felt more confused, as it looked as if he was the one who bullied Yuuta. He wondered if he had said anything that will make Yuuta cry. Yuuta said nothing, as he wanted to keep it as a secret and sat down on the chair, waiting for the dinner to start.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Owari-

Well, i know that it's short, but i really don't know how to extend it...Same as usual, any kinds of comments were welcome too (It can be either a good or a negative one) ! Thanks for spending your time reading them!

PS: Well, it's been edited by wildcomets, so thanks to her for helping my fic editing!


End file.
